Choco Cream
Character Info His name is Choco Cream (or Choco for short). He is like Goby except for a few differences. His best friends are Lolipop Pops and Blueberry Jam. His main love interest is Cinnamon Buns. He's 5 and is a legendary Bubble Guppy. Looks Choco Cream looks like Goby except: *His skin is light gamboge instead of dark brown. *His hair is orange and short with a single triangular part in the bangs. *Eyes are blue. *His tail is deep brown with light brown spots. *Wears a brown long-sleeved shirt with a single black stripe. Personality Choco is a dim-witted and hyperactive boy. He loves to color and paint, and sometimes he gets messy with it. Choco has a love of parties. He doesn't keep all his party stuff to himself, instead he likes to surprise everyone with parties. He loves to bring his siblings and other people together for a celebration. Choco is outgoing, social, energetic, and throws wonderful parties. Choco loves to make everyone laugh by being silly and throw in some circus stunts. Relationships Lolipop Pops Lolipop and Choco have a friendly relationship towards each other. Sometimes, Choco can be a bit annoying, but they both love to have fun. Blueberry Jam Choco and Blueberry are loyal and friendly to each other. They do some things together. Cinnamon Buns Cinnamon and Choco are very close. They love to play and hang out. Sugar Pie Choco and Sugar seem to have a good relationship, but they don't interact a lot. They love to have fun. Vanilla Cake Vanilla and Choco's relationships are somewhat high. They're very close to each other and like to play rough. Voice Actor * Khamani Griffin (Seasons 1-present) * Doron Bell (Jupiter Kids films) Trivia *Choco's Swarming Cakes orbs are light brown. *He resembles the element of humor. *Choco seems to be the most outgoing. *His Sweetie Mark looks like a dollop of chocolate whip cream with chocolate chips on top. *It is almost always obvious that Choco Cream is named after his Sweetie Mark, just like the others. *Choco shares a similar personality to Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Choco Cream has been having a slight change in personality like in the episode "0% Of Balloons". *In his early development, his hair was brown instead of orange and his tail was patterned with brown balloons. *In "0% Of Balloons", "Chocolate" was called out, but viewers aren't sure if that was Choco's full name. * He is the only redhaired CandyCake Guppy. * His name is "Brownie Buck" in the UK and French Dub. However, his name is "Hyper Fudge" in the German Dub. * Choco Cream is almost like Goby in appearance and Deema in personality. * For Halloween, he is dressed as the Mad Hatter. * He is clearly heard singing in Candy Cakes Take The Separate. * Before his early development, he is designed to look liked Brownie Buck; brown hair, brown eyes, and black spots on his brown tail. * Choco's appearance looks more cookie themed. Category:Males Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Legendaries Category:Characters Category:Redheads Category:Orange-Haired Characters